


To Wooyoung San is...

by Krisps



Series: When the sun rises [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Like really cute, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beautiful metaphors but meh descriptions, no drugs this time woohoo, soft, they're dumb and in love ok :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisps/pseuds/Krisps
Summary: Sometimes, San reminded Wooyoung of the sea.Some other times, he would remind him of the moon.On darker days, he would be the sun.But right now, San would definitely be a morning breeze.





	To Wooyoung San is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again here's your shitty sappy writer :(  
I'm sad and when I'm sad I feel like writing fluffy Woosan so there you go.  
As always, English is not my first language so please indulge me and don't hesitate to tell me if I made a mistake !  
Enjoy ?

Sometimes, San reminded Wooyoung of the sea.

Deep and mysterious, so many things to learn and layers to explore.

Dangerous and dark when stormy, but peaceful and so, so clear on a sunny day.

Sometimes when San laughs, Wooyoung could practically hear the sound of the ocean, the waves hitting the shores, quite sure that if he'd take a deep breathe he would even smell the salt in the air.

Some other times, he would remind him of the moon.

Bright, constant, an unwavering, comforting presence. Like the moon, he's always there, ready to listen to Wooyoung complain about how shitty his day has been, or how great his test went and how he's definitely gonna get a good grade this semester, or just about the bad acting of the lead actor of whichever movie they're watching.

San is always watching for him whether it is now or back in the days when Wooyoung was a kid, often being picked on by other boys for his height or the roundness on his cheeks. (Thank god dance and puberty happened, making his chubbiness disappear and muscle grow enough he could at least fight back).

On darker days, he would be the sun.

A dazzling light to clear up the fog of a bad grade, an argument with his mother, a sudden anxiety crisis. He would just be sitting here, holding him close, and his warmth would relax Wooyoung enough for him to cry and San would cry too.   
But it'd feel like a drizzle on a summer day, because he would still smile big when Wooyoung would look awful with snot running down his nose, puffy eyes and voice cracking on every word.   
He would whisper comforting words until Wooyoung would fall asleep.

But right now, San would definitely be a morning breeze.

A cool gush of air, refreshing and soothing at the time. Effortlessly beautiful, pure.

Their alarm rang 10 minutes ago and they definitely should be awake and dressing up but no.

And even if Wooyoung would like to move, he just wouldn't be able to with how strong San is gripping his waist.

"You know, we both have a test in like… 45 minutes ?" San barely makes a noise.

They came back from their vacation at around 2am, and after a 4 hours drive, San crashed in Wooyoung's bed, asleep in the following minute and the other didn't have the heart to send him back to his dorm.

San looks small, fragile when Wooyoung looks at him. He seems innocent with his hair he dyed back in black during their stay at his mom. The black contrast even more with his pale winter complexion, making him look almost heavenly (even if sun kissed San is still Wooyoung's favorite San)

Looking outside the window Wooyoung can see that it snowed overnight and is still snowing… meaning they might struggle even more than necessary to get to class.

"I don't wanna worry you babe, but it's snowing…"

San's eyes are suddenly open and the boy is shooting up in bed.

"Ohh… fuck"

"Yeah. We really should consider moving" San groans and fall back on the mattress, head knocking on the pillow next to Wooyoung's, which he almost smashed in the process.

"Hey asshat! I love my face, and as far I know you love it too, so be careful wouldya " San is silent for a minute before he's turning to face Wooyoung

"You're right" a kiss on the forehead

"I love your face. And everything else about you" heat is spreading fast through Woo's veins, and in a second he is blushing, hiding his face in his hands then in San's chest

"Aww… I still can make you blush baby ?" His hands are brushing down his back tenderly, tucking his chin on the younger's head, rubbing gently

"Shut uuup… I'm just hot."

"Mmh… yeah that you are too" His hands slip lower, down his buttocks, for a second before stroking his lower back again. Wooyoung is spluttering

"S-SHUt. Uuuuup. You're insufferable" San just hums. They stay like this for a while, Wooyoung's hands finally leaving his face in favor of wrapping around San's neck.

"I'm gonna choke you, dumbass"

"Ooh, kinky" The next second Wooyoung is punching San to get him off and stands up quickly

"You- you know what ? I'M getting ready cause I've got a test in barely 30 minutes, and I don't wanna fail class and end up with a shitty job and a shitty life because I failed my last college year! Loser!" San throughout his speech is looking at him, mouth ajar and eyes wide open, mock shock written on his face and before he has the time to answer Wooyoung is out the door, inside the bathroom.

San chuckles

"It doesn't seem so bad you know ? You'll do all the job while I stay at home, doing house chores and all. A real housewife… Househusband ?" he is speaking loud enough for the other to hear

"Huh… and why would I do that ??"

"Because you love me ? And I'm not gonna let you go ? You're stuck with me for life now"

"Dear lord help me…"

"Oh come ooon! Don't be like that, we both know I'll be the one in charge of the family in the end"

"OH! I'm sorry but what makes you say that?! I could also completely take care of our family!"

"I'm already the one in charge in bed babe" suddenly Wooyoung is storming inside the room, dressed in a jean and hoodie but hair still a mess.

"Pardon ? We're supposed to be 'switching' but mister 'doesn't feel like it' most of the times!" San scoffs

"Not my fault! Stop being adorable and we'll see what happens" Woo looks offended

"I'm not adorable!" San frowns

"Yes you are! "

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"We'll see tonight if I'm adorable !"

"Okay sure!" San, who stood up during their small banter, finally starts dressing up, Wooyoung stomping down to the bathroom again. San is quick to join him.

They brush their teeth and hair in silence.

The younger is lucky enough to have a solo dorm room even if a bit small and further away from campus, but still cozy and of course no disturbing roommates or disappearing clothes and stuff.

Suddenly Wooyoung remembers something. He freezes, looking at San through the mirror

"Wait. Our... family ?" Now it's San's turn to freeze, hands midair.

"Yeah..? I-I mean if you'd like… we still have plenty of time I know! It-It's weird talking about that when we're still not out of college and barely 21 but maybe in the future when-"

"Ok. We'll do that." Wooyoung quickly turn to the other and cut him with a peck, fast, on the lips before he is leaving the room, blush creeping high on his cheeks.   
San on his side is still frozen in place, face reddening visibly but a grin slowly forming.   
Yeah they'll do just that.

Wooyoung feels warmth all around.

10 minutes later they're at the door, coat and scarves up to their nose, San checking if they forgot anything one last time, securing Wooyoung's scarf around his neck.

"Didn't forget anything bun ?"

"No 't's okay"

"We're out then"

Wooyoung's apartment is on the first floor so they're taking the stairs, almost tripping down the steps from exhaustion on San's part. (Wooyoung is dead laughing for the next 5 minutes, San glaring ah him childishly)

The building where their test takes place is luckily close enough, barely a 10 minutes walk, so they are on time, even got the extra minutes to buy a bland coffee at the small vending machine inside the hall. Wooyoung is making a sour face while downing the drink.

"I don't get why we still persist in buying coffee here when we clearly know it's disgusting, I mean it's been 3 years! They could've even changed it" San smiles fondly at him but doesn't answer.

Finally they get in front of the exam room door, people already getting ready to take the test inside.

They linger for a moment outside.

"Think you'll do good ?" San asks

"Honestly ? No. But who knows, miracles happen, I don't even get how we made it to our last year" San beams, eyes closed and all. He wraps his arms around his waist loosely, Wooyoung reciprocating, only around his shoulders.

"I think, you'll do great. You're smart and you studied…" Wooyoung rolls his eyes

"I studied with _Yeosang_. And we both know I don't 'Study' with Yeosang. I gossip more than anything." San laughs

"Yeah right. You're still gonna nailed it, you're a genius" Woo rolls his eyes again but simper anyway.

San looks behind him for a second and then is pulling him in slightly.

"C'mon gimme a kiss we need to go now, professor Park just got in."

So Wooyoung kisses him gently, just a peck. And another. People are watching, must've been for a while now but they don't care. Maybe they would if they were a bit more awake, but right now it doesn't really matter. He feels warm.

They separate quickly afterward and don't waste anytime before going inside the class, to their designated seat and get ready.

And while Wooyoung is waiting for the copies to get to him he can't help but feel the warmth San left all over him, like a blanket. He can't help but grin and when he looks at San, he is already watching him, a funny smile on his face, like a question. Wooyoung shakes his head, grabs his phone fast.

** _ You _ **

_I love you ❤️_

_✔️ received, 8:58am_

** _ Satan babe 😈 _ **

_I know_

_Me too ;) ❤️_

_You're adorable_

_✔️ received, 8:59am_

** _ You _ **

_You know what, never mind._

_I hate you._

_✔️ received, 9:01am_

** _ Satan babe 😈 _ **

_😦😦😦_

_✔️ sent, 9:01am_

Can you believe just how in love he is with this idiot.


End file.
